


How, in the year 3015, Omicron Persei 8 declares war on the Netflix Nebula

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Daredevil (TV), Futurama
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, binge watching, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lrrr and Ndnd binge watch Daredevil on Netflix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How, in the year 3015, Omicron Persei 8 declares war on the Netflix Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic on lj for the prompt:  
> Futurama, Lrrr, netflix bingeing

"Why is Netflix not working?!" Lrrr yelled.

Ndnd rolled her eyes. "You have to wait a year before we get new Daredevil."

"AUGGHH! But I must know what happens! Does puny Murdock finally kill someone?"

"One can only hope," Ndnd answered.

Lrrr continued, oblivious, "Do Claire and Murdock ever join sex organs? Does Karen reveal to the others that she is a great warrior? And does Foggy turn evil?"

"My guess: Probably, sort of, and no."

"And does poor, puny little Fisk find happiness?"

Ndnd sighed again. "It's just a show."

"Shut up, Ndnd!"

"Are you crying?"

"No! Go away!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [О том, как в 3015 году Омикрон Персей 8 объявил войну Туманности Нетфликс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556680) by [FandomMattGroening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening)




End file.
